oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kattaris Veir
History Kattaris originally hailed from Dragonburgh, from a family bloodline with ties to dragons. Her father, Sol Veir, is a Dragon Discipled Monk of Irori, while her mother, Isia Thal, is a Paladin of Lymnieris. While both her parents are from An'doril, they had close ties to Dragonburgh, mainly due to Sol Veir's draconic heritage, and Isia offering her services of aid there. Due to this dragon blood that flowed through Sol's veins, Kattaris would also have that heritage to a degree. Much of her life was spent growing up, and training in Dragonburgh, occasionally venturing to An'doril from time to time. She takes after her father's discipline as a Monk, combined with divine magic thanks to her mother's guidance. However, as she spent most of her life outside of An'doril, Kattaris came to understand just how harsh the world can be. From petty crimes in cities to diabolical attacks upon nations, Kattaris' mindset has been shaped to see reality in its coldest forms. Thanks to her discipline though, these revelations wouldn't break her spirit, but rather, strengthen it. She saw it as an opportunity to test herself, and also to make a difference. As such, over the years, she gradually shifted closer to Sarenrae's ideals, of redemption, honesty and healing. As of late, Lymnieris' ideals have also begun to match Kattaris' approach to things towards her quest in redeeming others, which is partially thanks to her mother's influence. Now, she is currently on a quest to lend aid where needed, in hopes of redeeming a variety of darkened souls. Appearance Kattaris appears to be a high elven female with a fit, lithe physique. She is typically garbed in intricate, exotic clothing, favoring the colors of white, blue, purple and gold. She is almost always loosely armored in revealing dresses, as well as unarmed, seeming to rely on her own body, finesse, and willpower. Through this, it is clear to identify her as a Kinetic Monk, though with a touch of divine influence that compliments her training. Her hair is often kept loose and neatly conditioned, and she has cyan colored eyes. She is fair-skinned, with a glimmering, unblemished texture. She stands at 5'4 feet tall, which is about the average for a high elf, and she overall maintains a healthy condition. A sweet, strawberry-like scent emits from her, which becomes more apparent the closer one gets to her. Personality In spite of her combat discipline, she's surprisingly lighthearted. She can display open cheerfulness, and she can also demonstrate bold, but good willed behavior. Sometimes she flat out prefers to think outside of the box, and may tend to approach situations in ways that perhaps most others may not immediately understand. These actions tend to be focused towards the ideals of Sarenrae and Lymnieris, particularly in redeeming others, yet through a more sensual approach if necessary. Even towards the potentially most sinister of evils, she always retains some sense of optimism into reaching out to touching the darkest of hearts. If she believes that a foe can be potentially saved to become good, then she will regularly prioritize that goal above all else. Friends Currently, her closest and most trusted comrades would be fellow followers of Sarenrae, ranging from clerics, paladins, and so forth. She also gets along very well with followers of Lymnieris. Enemies She does not have any specific enemies at the moment, aside from followers of Rovagug, who she is weary of. Aspirations She simply aspires to bring healing, comfort and a sense of peace to the world. However, she has also heard of the famed Orc Paladin, Ruuska, who follows Sarenrae. She is interested in finding and joining him. Category:Player Characters